Positive crankcase ventilation (PCV) systems are designed to evacuate blow-by gases from a crankcase of an internal combustion engine. These gases are formed of an air/fuel mixture that escapes the combustion chamber by “blowing by” the piston seals. To avoid corrosion and high pressures in the crankcase that can potentially damage the seals and increase pumping work, the blow-by gases must be vented therefrom. This is typically accomplished by returning the blow-by gases to the intake side of the internal combustion engine where the gases are mixed with the air/fuel mixture and subsequently burned. While current systems work well for their intended purpose, it is desirable to provide a simplified system with reduced cost and complexity.